Lost
by Oreocat155338
Summary: Kid Flash and Robin get sent into the Pokèmon world after being sent by Batman to investigate a strange energy spike in Kansas. As the two figure out where they are, they learn of a something that has been seen in both worlds. Meanwhile Barry and Batman try to rescue their partners before it's too late. Will they be in time? "Kansas. I hate Kansas."
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_Flash POV_

"What do you mean you sent them into Kansas?!" I screamed. "Do you know what you did?"

"Their tracking devices disappeared at 11:11 last week, and I've been trying to contact you since." Batman replied, concerned. "So, no, I don't. Why don't you explain?" he hesisated.

"Get the founding members together." I said, "We need to meet now!" I looked Batman in the eye. "Each wasted moment could be the last for those boys." Batman reached up to his comm-unit.

"Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Hawkgirl, J'onn. Flash insists we need to have an emergency meeting." _Pause. _"Of course, we're heading up there now." _Pause._ "No, it won't be a waste of time." _Pause._ "No, it's not about the lack of food in the watchtower fridge, although he'll probably bring it up. Five minutes. Over and out."

"They agreed?" I asked, worried.

"This had better not be a waste of my time." he said, "As soon as the meeting opens you explain, understand?"

"Of course." I said, "Come on, we need to hurry. _Dangit!_ I have to take care of something. I'll be back in a Flash."

_Robin POV_

"KF, you got them over there?" I ducked under a fist. I saw someone fly over my head into the man who tried to get me.

"Yea Rob." he said, a blur attacking left and right. "We've got alot of peeps to fight. Hope we don't get hurt too bad in the process of taking them down." _-Why aren't they using pokèmon?_ I wondered, nearly everyone had them, so it would only make since these guys did too.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked him.

"Yea." he said, "This is too easy. Like it's a trap-" My eyes widened, realizing what was going on.

"Or a distraction!" I said, "They aren't taking it seriously because it's not what we're after. So why..."

"Excellent question. Stop." All at once the men stopped fighting. "I was not expecting _children_. I was expecting Barry Allen. Where is he?" The man stepped forward into the light.

He was wearing a black cloak that covered everything below his shoulders. One of his eyes was gone, and a scar crossed it diagonally. The other half of his face waws covered by a gray mask. His hair was red and spiky.

"Like we'll ever tell you." I replied. "I mean, honestly, you look like a cross of Batman and Slade. Minnus the whole half-face-uncovered thing. Well, and the red, spiky hair, but still."

"You showed such brilliance earlier." he shook his head. "You dare defy me?" He shot me a glare.

"What? You thought we'd take you seriously?" Kid Flash asked. "Sorry, the only thing that's serious around here with the two of us is the job." The man revealed one of his arms. In the hand were two pokeballs. His arm was covered in tatoos, probably to hide the scar running down his arm.

"Are those your last words?" he asked, and we said nothing. "Alright. Go, Mewtwo, Giratina!" He threw the pokèballs into the air.

"Shit." Kid Flash said, echoing my thoughts exactly. "Rob, do me a favor and help me with the impossible."

"Mewtwo, Giratina, kill them." the man said.


	2. Chapter 1

**Lost - A YJ/Pokemon Crossover**

**Chapter 1**

**Kid Flash POV**

"Come on, Batman." I insisted, "Give me something to do. I'm tired of standing around." He turned to me.

"Go race your uncle." he said, shooting one of his famous bat-glares at me. "There's nothing else for you to do, now **go**." I stood there for a moment, quiet.

"He always wins." I complained. "I'm faster than everyone else that I can actually race. Give me a mission, things are never this quiet."

"I told you to leave." Batman said. "Go prank the League again, then. Just nothing to do with me."

"**You** want **me** to prank the **League again**?" I asked, surprised. I stood staring at the dark knight.

"So long as you leave me alone." Batman grumbled, "You can do whatever you want." He turned back to the Batcomputer as Robin entered.

"Hey dad, hey Wally." he greeted us. Batman groaned and something popped up on the computer.

"Hey, Rob." I said, turning to see what popped up. "What's that Bats?"

"What's going on?" Robin asked, "Wally, you aren't usually hanging around in the Batcave without pulling off a prank."

"Rob, I'm dying of boredom." I tried to explain, and an evil grin crosses his face, I turned to Batman, who hand turned to face us.

"Your prank will have to wait." he said, and Robin frowned, disappointed. "There's high energy spikes in Kansas. I'm sending you two to investigate. These things tend to happen alot in that region, and the most that ever happens is people in the area start

"Then why are we investigating?" I asked, mad. "If nothing ever happens-" Batman interrupted me in mid-rant.

"You said you wanted something to do." he reminded me. "Robin's going to make sure you don't try anything insane."

"You don't trust me?" I asked.

"It's funny he trusts me to keep an eye eye on you." Robin said, "I mean, there's a reason the League calls us the Demonic Duo. Or have they starting calling us the Destructive Duo? Meh, whatever."

"Robin, I suggest you stop before I decide to send Barry along." Batman warned, and the two of us froze.

"Of course." he said, "We'll act like two completely sane people... investigating a strange energy spike... in Kansas. I hate Kansas." Then he added under his breath, "Stupid Frank L. Balm, and stupid Wizard of Oz."

"Whoa, you don't like The Wizard of Oz?" I asked, shocked.

"Do you know what happened to Dorothy?" he asked, "People assumed she was delusional when she returned from Oz. I hate the land of Oz."

"Don't listen to Robin." Batman said, "Alfred made him read the book earlier. He'd already watched the movie and decided he hated it. Now go." The two of us nodded and I picked up my little brother and took off at superspeed to the area.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Robin POV_

Wally, turn here." I said, "Run for one hundred yards and we've reached our destination." he nodded, following my instructions, then stopped, setting me down.

"This... is weird." Kid Flash said, "I can feel strange vibrations, deep inside of me." I shot him a worried look.

"You ok?" I asked, and he nodded.

"It's, like, this strange yet familiar feeling." he looked at me, perplexed. "This shouldn't be happening, should it?"

"No." I said, not even needing to ask Batman. "Maybe it has something to do with the fact you're a speedster?"

"Would explain why nobody could catch Uncle Barry here." Kid Flash noted, "He wouldn't come to save his life." I grabbed his hand.

"We need to- AGH!" Pain shot through my body and his, and we dropped to the ground. "Maybe this is why." I gasped. "Can you run?"

"No way, Rob." he shook his head. "I can barely think right now, let alone run." Then the pain overwhelmed me.

_Kid Flash POV_

Suddenly, the pain was gone, that's the first thing I noticed. Then I noticed we were falling. I stupidly looked down.

"Rob?" I asked, feeling quesy, and didn't get an answer. I turned to face him, and saw his eyes closed. "Rob?" I grabbed him and pulled him lose and spun my legs around, slowing our descent. I landed on the ground, looking around at the trees and the strange creatures all around us.

I looked back at my little brother and shook him awake. "Agh, Wally?" he asked, "You didn't run to a forest, right?"

"No." I said, "Although now I'm starting to hate Kansas too. First things first it's looking pretty late, we need shelter."

"Let's move." Robin agreed, started walking in a direction and I followed. "Wally? You might already know this, but I have no clue where we are. If you didn't run anywhere, then we're probably in another dimension."

"Rob, the strange thing is, I feel like I know this place, but I don't." I told him. "As in, I've never been here, but it's familiar. Does that make any sense?"

"Maybe..." Robin pondered, "Maybe it's mistaking you for someone else. You did say Barry wouldn't go there. Maybe he knows where we are."

"Yea." I said, wistfully. "If Barry were here this wouldn't have happened, would it?" Robin turned to me.

"Do you want me to lie, or tell the truth?" he asked. I stopped, and looked around. "Yes, I'm lost. Now, lie or truth?"

"You don't need to." I said, "Barry wouldn't have let me within twenty miles of that place. It wouldn't have happened, and I know."

"Don't be so hard on yourself." Robin said. "Since we're going to have to trust each other to survive..."

"What?" I asked.

"I already know who you are." Robin said, "It's probably about time I extended the same courtsey."

"No!" I said. "You don't need to. Really, Bats would kill me if he ever found out you told me who-"

"Wally!" he snapped. "Stop, you know we can't go in public like this, and I'm not wearing sunglasses, or contacts. I shoulda told you a long time ago, but..." He grabbed his mask and pulled it off. My eyes widened, and I felt like my mind was about to explode.

"Richard Grayson?" I asked, "How could you be- Does this mean- How did you hide- How the hell did you pull it off?" I finally finished one of my questions.

"Close friends call me Dick." he said, letting me grasp the concept in my mind.


	4. Chapters 3 & 4

**Chapter 3**

_Robin POV_

"Richard Grayson?" he asked, "How could you be- Does this mean- How did you hide- How the hell did you pull it off?" He finally finished one of his questions.

"Close friends call me Dick." I said, letting him grasp the concept in his mind. "I was trained by Batman, remember? Yea, he's Bruce Wayne. I was able to pull it off because I was trained to be an acrobat in the circus, then Zucco **murdered** my parents."

"I- I dind't know." he apoligized. "I'm sorry." I glared at him.

"No, don't be." I said, "If it hadn't happened then I wouldn't have ever met you, or the Team. I'd probably be a circus boy right now."

"No one should have to watch their parents fall to thier deaths." Kid Flash argued, "Where were you at that point?"

"Where they wouldn't hit be while doing their act." I said, "They were going to do a quadruple backflip, then I was supposed to do it too, but to the platform. Everything went wrong when they fell."

"So... that why would didn't tell us your orgin story?" he asked, but I shook my head. "Why not?"

"It's a Bat thing." I said, "If you guys knew who I was, it's not too hard to figure out Batman's identity. You already proved that."

"Um..." he said, trying to figure out what to talk about. "Is this a good place to sleep?" He pointed to an area sheltered by a giant tree.

"It sure looks like it is." I said, scanning the area, empty. "I don't see any of those creatures that we saw earlier on."

"Me neither." Kid Flash replied and we set about to making the forest floor comftorable to sleep on. "Rob? I now offically hate Kansas."

_Batman POV_

"Master Bruce?" Alfred said, "You should get some rest. It's not as if the wieght of the world is on your shoulders."

"Dick and Wally are missing." I argued. "Because **I** sent them to Kansas. I need to figure out how to get them back, and I also need to contact Barry."

"I believe the League sent him into space." Alfred informed me. "There's no telling weither or not you'll be able to contact him. As for Masters Dick and Wally, I believe they can take care of themselves."

"Do you not get it?" I asked, "This is Dick we're talking about! Dick!" I grabbed the edge of the Batcompter, as if it's bring him back to me.

"Yes, Master Bruce." Alfred said, "I do understand. However, if you are to find them, and they are in need of your assistance, I would you rather be fully rested."

"Another hour, Alfred." I said, "If I can't find them, I'll get some rest." Alfred studied me for a few moments before nodding and exiting the Batcave. "Dick..."

**Chapter 4**

_Wally POV_

"Treeko!" I heard and jumped up to see some of the creatures, all small and green, screaming at Dick and I. "Treeko!" Out of the corner of my eye I see Dick on his feet, ready to defend himself if necessary. Then they started spitting these... things at us out of their mouths.

"What the hell?" Dick asked, dodging the attack as I outran it. "I think I might hate this place. I want to find some human life!"

"Treeko!" The animals continued attacking, and they seemed as agile as Dick, who pulled out his birdarangs and flicked them at the... whatever-they-are.

"Wally, let's get out of here!" I nodded, and ran over to him. He hopped onto my back and we took off into the night.

"I think you can stop now." DIck said, and I stopped. "Thanks, now, where are we?" he climbed down and I gave him a look. "What? My GPS isn't working. I tried already, while you were asleep."

"So... What does it need to work?" I asked.

"Internet." he said, walking ahead. "And, unfortunately, there aren't internet signals about this area, unlike our world. I think it's safe to say that we are definitely in another dimension."

"Which seems to be completely different from our own dimension." I added. "What the heck were those things?"

"Need internet to hack anything." Dick commented, "So, I suggest we find a city with something I can hack. Fast." I grinned.

"I can do fast." I said as he climbed back onto my back. I grinned. "Ready, Dick? Let me know if you need to stop."

"Nothing's changed, you know." he said, "I'm still Robin, the guy you've carried on your back hundreds of times. Of course I'm ready."

"Hey, whoa, something's chamged, I know your name now." I muttered, then added louder. "Alright, just checking." Then I took off again, this time in search of a city.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Dick POV_

"Stop." I said, and Wally instantly stopped.

"What is it?" he asked, and I touched a finger to my lips, silently telling him to shut up. "Really?" I shot a look at him and smacked him.

"Quiet." I said, "I think I heard something."

"It'd better not be-" I shut him up with a look. "Fine." He followed me through the trees until we saw a city. "Yes!" I backed into the forest enough to not be seen from the sity and pulled out some civvies.

"Put them on." I told Wally. "I'll put these on." I pulled out a tee-shirt and some jeans, and drifted further into the forest and put them on. I came back to see Wally wearing his.

"A tee-shirt and jeans." he said, "A rich guy's civvies are a **tee-shirt and jeans**?" I looked up, then back at Wally.

"Shut up and come. There's a pocket on the inside of the shirt for your costume." I gave a pointed look at his feet. He sighed before picking it up and stashing it.

"So what do we do?" he asked, following me as I walked through the trees skirting around the city.

"Find a path so we look like normal travelers." I replied, like it was obvious, which, when you think about it, is.

"Oh." Wally said, trailing behind me. "Why can't we just not care and come out like we got lost?"

"Because if we got lost our clothes would be ripped." I replied, "I think I found a path." I could almost see his grin, but before he could walk onto the path, I grabbed him and pointed at everyone walking towards it from the city. "If we step onto the path we're in full view of them. We have to wait."

"Why can't we just rip our clothes?" he asked.

"Because they're infused with Kevlar." I replied. "**Superboy** could barely rip it, what makes you think you can?"

"Oh." he said, should we-"

"Yes, we should." I whispered, pulling him deeper into the forest. "We don't know what's normal here. Not yet. I should be close enough to the city to-" I stopped, amazed at what I wasw seeing.

"What is it Dick?" Wally asked, moving so he was beside me. "Oh. Wow."

"Ok Wally, they're gone. We should wait a while though, in case they turn around." I said, looking at the bored speedster.

"Dick, we were attacked by **Pokèmon**!" he said, "They're Treekos! And they attacked us! How can we enter the city after that?"

"The same way you go to school after a mission." I reply, "Pretend it never happened and we're normal."

"But we're not." he said, "You're a non-meta, but me? I have superspeed. I can't wish it away."

"Stop." I said, pulling him after me. "Listen, we'll do fine here, but only if we act as if we belong. People travel miles for their first Pokèmon. Remember? We won't seem **too** out of place."

"Just late." Wally said.

"Yea, we'll be late." I agreed, "But better late than never." Beside me Wally nodded, holding his stomach.

"I'm hungry." he complained.

"Of course." I mutter. "I get stuck with a hungry speedster who could eat everything in Golden Corral."

"Hey!" he said, "I tried once, I got full about halfway into their all-you-can-eat buffet. I was actually dressed as Kid Flash and Barry bet them two hundred dollars I could eat everything there. I tried, but I lost. They keep alot on hand."

"Sorry." I amended, "I get stuck with the kid who can eat half of Golden Corral's food." I rolled my eyes.

"Dude!" he protested, "Not cool! Now you make me feel like I eat too much!" I stifled a laugh.

"You know I was kidding." I said, "But between you and Barry you eat all of the food up there when you get hungry enough. Face it, you'd never survive in a forest on your own."

"No, I guess not." Wally said, probably to get me to shut up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Wally POV_

When I woke up the next morning, I panicked, not remembering where I was. My eyes darted around the room, and I started vibrating in place.

"Wally!" I heard Robin's voice. "Dude, feel the aster." His face came in front of mine, only without his mask. "Remember, Wally." I started to remember, Kansas. Pokèmon. Seeing under Robin's mask. The Treeko. Finding the city.

"Dick?" I asked, "Dude, I'm distraught."

"Then get traught, Wally." he said. "Since you're up, I might as well tell you my backstory. Ready or not, here we go.

"I grew up in Haly's Circus. Like the rest of my family, the Flying Graysons, I worked- no, worked isn't the right word, I suppose I **lived** up there- I lived the trapeze. Life was great, until we went to Gotham.

"A man asked Zucco for protection money, when Haly said no, he said something would happen to the best act."

"The Flying Graysons." I said, and he nodded.

"That night while we were performing when it was time for the finale, I landed on the side. I was too young to do our signature move. The wires snapped. They fell to the ground. I saw it all, Wally.

"Without a family member in Haly's Circus, I couldn't stay. Gotham's orphanages were full, so they stuck me in the only place that had room, which was, surprisingly, juvie."

"You went to juvie?" I asked, eyes wide. "You were only a kid."

"Yeah, but the orphanages were full, and they had nowhere else to send me. They didn't have much of a choice. Funny, my worst memories were of my time in juvie. Anyways, Bruce found me, and brought me to his mansion.

"Things were ackward because I didn't want him to replace my father. I could ask him questions though. He also witnessed his parents being murdered. I was eight when I accidentally followed him into the Batcave.

"I wanted to help him, but he didn't want me in danger. I ended up going back to my room, but I knew he was Batman. I also knew how to get into the Batcave. I waited a bit and headed back down. I hacked his computer and found he was getting close to Zucco, my parents killer.

"So each day was a mix of making my costume, spending some time with Bruce, and hacking his computer. When he finally found Zucco, my costume was ready. I followed him to Zucco's hideout. In the fight between him and Zucco, Zucco fell.

"The first day I talked to Bruce after learning he was Batman he explained there was a fine line between revenge and justice. I remembered it, and with Zucco falling, there wasn't anything Batman could do.

"So I caught him. I kept him alive so he could go to jail. Afterwards, Bruce was convinced of my worth and began training me. Finally, when I was nine, I was on the streets again, but my goal wasn't to put thugs in jail, it was to evade Batman for an entire night.

"Long story short, I did it. I evaded Batman for an entire night, and, while I was at it, put some thugs in jail. That morning Batman took me as his sidekick, and asked me what I wanted to be called. I chose Robin. In memory of my mother, she called me her _little robin_. Any questions?"

"You seriously evaded **Batman** for an **entire night**, on **the streets**?" I asked. He nodded, appearing proud. "Could you do it again?"

"Well, we'd have to go home, and he knows me better now, but I probably could. I know him better as well." he answered.

"The costume you wore when you caught Zucco, was it the same as your Robin costume?" I asked.

"Yea, only smaller. I was eight, remember?" He reminded me. "So no more questions?" I shook my head, then stopped.

"Yea. When can we get something to eat?" Dick laughed, and it wasn't his creepy Robin laugh, it was a genuine laugh, inspired by happiness.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to tell you." he said, "Batman wouldn't let me, so I couldn't. Until now, seeing as we have to trust each other with our lives. He'll probably forgive me, eventually."

"Comeon,let'seat!" I said, accidentally using my powers to talk faster, and Dick laughed again.

"We need to work on that." he commented through his laughter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_Dick POV_

"Comeon,let'seat! Whatareyouwaitingfor?" He said, accidentally using his powers to talk faster, and I laughed again. "What'ssofunny?" He narrrows his eyes.

"We need to work on that." I commented through my laughter, which only got worse upon seeing his distraught face. "Didn't- didn't I- tell- you- to- get traught?" I gasped between laughter.

"Stop it. Not funny. " he said, so I forcefully stopped laughing, but, somehow I couldn't stop grinning.

"There. Happy now, Kid Mouth?" I asked, and grinned even wider upon seeing hiw scowl. "How many times do I need to tell you to get traught?"

"Too many times to count." he replied. "And since we're in civvies, it's Wally. You got that, Boy Wonder? Besides, you're starting to look like the Joker." My smile became a frown as I glared at him.

"Civvies." I reminded him through clenched teeth. "Without shades or mask? It's Dick. Use your brain, for something other than science. Please, if I recall correctly, you're in college science. Which means you're smart, so please use that brain in costume and out of it."

"Sorry, but you're too late." the pokemon professor said. "I gave tham out yesterday." I looked at Wally sadly.

"Yea, I though you did when I saw that huge group pass us by yesterday." I said. "Well, thank you for your time, professor."

"Wait!" he said. "I happen to have a pokemon egg here, and I can't keep it thanks to how often I go out. Would one of you take it?"

"Alright." I said. "We'll take it." He breathed out a sigh of relief, and, with a grin on his face, went over and retreived the egg.

"Here." he said, "This is what you need to do to take care of, and eventually, hatch your egg..."

"Thank you, professor." I told Professor Birch, and he waved us off. I gave him a grateful smile.

"I'm glad I could find a way to help you." he said, "Now go along, and keep the egg warm!"

"We will, professor!" Wally said, and Birch went back into his lab. he turned to me. "So, Rob, what do we do now?"

"Get your first pokemon from Sinnoh." I replied. "We'll have to run there, which means putting our costumes back on. You sure you're up for it? You only got a fraction of the food you normally get."

"Yea, I know." he said. "And it was a fourth. I should be good for a while. I think I can run across the ocean to Sinnoh, but will your hair make the trip?" I looked down, thinking.

"Yea." I said. "My hair should be able to survive. But only if you can run it. I want you to be honest. Can you make it?"

"Only if your hair can make it."

"Then I'll take that as a yes." I said. "So, let's go." He nodded and he walked back into the woods.

I pulled out my costume, and he did the same. We both drifted back a bit before changing into our costumes. I felt relieved to have my costume back on, because, as usual, I felt naked without it.

I packed them up and turned to Kid Flash, who had an eager look on his face. Then I did the only thing I could.

"Ready?"

The speedster nodded his reply.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_Batman POV_

"Alfred, what if they're dead?" I asked, burying my face in my hands. "What if I sent them to their deaths?"

"You couldn't have known." he supplied. "Nothing ever happened before, with anyone else we sent. If you recall, you even went there once."

"I know." I said. "I should've known better than to send two kids who hardly know what they're doing-"

"Master Bruce, you can hardly say master Dick is untrained." Alfred reminded me. "After all, you trained him and he has handled Gotham on his own in your absence. You cannot dismiss him so easily. I'm sure he will keep both him and master Wallace alive while you search for them."

"You're right." I said. "Why did they disappear though? It hasn't happened before. The only Leaguer that hasn't checked it out was..." _Flash_, "Alfred, do you think it noticed Kid Flash's power and drew them both into... somewhere? There must be a reason Flash never went anywhere near Kansas."

"Master Bruce." he said, "You need rest. I believe the children can handle themselves long enough to get some rest. You've been up for three days straight, and you have a fundraiser in the morning."

"Alright." I relented, standing up. "I'll get some rest. But wake me up if there is **any** change." I exited the Batcave, with a single last glance at he Batcomputer.

_Kid Flash POV_

"There's the ocean!" Robin yelled over my shoulder pointing. I nodded and turned accordingly.

"Which way to Sinnoh?" I asked, and he brought up his holographic computer. It direted me along the shoreline for a bit before continuing on open water. "Thanks Rob!"

"No problem KF!" he replied. "Just don't slow down too much, ok? I don't want to go swimming!"

"I'll do my best!" I said, maintaining my speed, and attempting to ignore my hungry stomach. I felt him nod, and I looked at the shoreline, where people were pointing fingers at us, amazed.

"I think you're drawing attention." Robin commented. "Too bad we have several miles of shoreline to go still."

"Yeah." I said, looking up at an airplane I was getting ready to pass. "The there's still boats and airplanes to get attention from. So, what's the plan when I get hungry?"

"There's a town coming up." Robin replied. "I've hacked the system and found out we get free food from the poke- ug, never mind. The big red building. We're going to have to tell them you have a fast metobolism."

"Yeah." I muttered. "They wouldn't believe how fast. We're still in Hoenn, aren't we Rob?"

"Yeah." he said. "This town here!" I nodded and turned and entered the town and stopped in front of the big red building. "The nurse in all of them is Nurse Joy." he added quietly. I nodded and we entered.

"Can I help you?" Nurse Joy asked. Robin stepped forward, and shot me a look telling me to be quiet.

"Yeah." he said. "My friend here has a incredibly fast metobolism. He needs something to eat. We're traveling."

"Alright." she said, smiling plesently. "Right this way. Not to prod, but what are you wearing?"

"Costumes." Robin answered. "We wear them to protect our secret identities. KF over here has superspeed and is running us to Sinnoh."

"How?" she asked, "Hoenn is an island. No one can run on water."

"Nurse Joy, there was just a dude out here running on water with a kid on his back!" someone burst in, then saw me and Kid Flash. "Oh, you've already seen them. Never mind." he backed out and headeed off.

"We just were." he said, "Kid Flash, show her." I nodded and ran in circles around her backwards, before stopping.

"Stupid metobolism." I said. "If I could have the speed without the metobolism I'd take it gladly."

"Hey, everyone has to have weaknesses." Rob pointed out. "Superman's is kryptonite. Your's and Barry's is food."

"Barry?" Nurse Joy asked. "Are you, by any chance, talking about Barry Allen?" My head snapped up to her.

"Yeah." I said, "He's my uncle. Why?" She handed us a tape.

"Watch this when you can." She said, "Barry Allen is a boy who was always in a hurry. He stopped here just before he disappeared out of Hoenn. His sister is Dawn, and they're from Sinnoh. Talk to her to see if the Barry you know is the Barry she knows too."

I reached into my costume and pulled out a picture of my uncle.

"This him?" I asked, and she nodded. "Then I guess I know part of what's going on." Robin nodded.

"Barry transferred dimensions." he said. "And he's scared to come back. The question is, why?"

"He did seem scared when he came." Nurse Joy asked. "Constantly looking over his shoulder. He asked me if I'd seen this man." She took out a faded picture of a man, "Said it was important. Could save his life. I lied, he'd been there the week before. Threatened my patients if I told him."

"He's alive." Robin said. "He ended up in another dimension, the one we're from. He's a superhero. He vowed to protect those who can't protect themselves."

"You mean he was alive last time we checked." I reminded him. "I'm pretty sure he can handle himself now. It's not your fault. If it weren't for your decision..."

"Neither of us blame you." Robin said. "If it weren't for you I woudn't have met KF. He'd probably be an orphan. I woulda never met Barry, who I've adopted as an uncle. Good came from your choice."

"Now, I'd like something to eat before I starve?" I asked. "Please?" Robin laughed and Nurse Joy lead us to the cafeteria. "Finally!" My day was finally looking up.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_Robin POV_

"We should get moving before people start taking pictures." I hissed in Kid Flash's ear, just before someone took a picture.

"Sorry, I'd grab you and run, but there are too many people." he apologized. "Besides they already did." Then people started taking out what looked like cell phones and cameras and taking pictures. I reached into my utility belt and pinched a smoke pellet. People started coughing and I dragged Kid Flash into the nearby countryside.

"Now you run." I said, climbing onto his back, he sighed, but listened. We were on the water before the smoke cloud started to diminish. "About time." I grinned.

"Sorry." he grumbled, "I'm not used to cameras. Wait, why'd you pinch the smoke pellet?"

"I hate the press." I replied, "Or any other form of taking pictures. Superman is the only exception. Er, I mean Clark Kent."

"Do you have to show off like that?" he asked me. "Really, do you know the identity of every superhero in existence?"

"In every dimension? No." he said. "In our dimension? Most definitely, unless a new hero showed up while we're stuck here." He sighed.

"Please stop." he said. "So, how long to Sinnoh?" I turned on my holographic computer, and looked back at him.

"On a plane, or at this pace?" I asked, and he groaned. I grinned, pleased to have annoyed him.

"This pace, duh!" he said, and I briefly considered smacking him. "Ow! What was that for?"

"For 'duh'-ing the sidekick to Batman." I said. "Besides, we've only got five minutes until arrival. We're going to arrive in Chocovine Town."

"Alright." he said, "So, should I slow down or something?" I shook my head, momentarily forgetting he couldn't see me.

"No. Keep going." I said, voicing my answer. "Once there I'll guide you to Twinleaf Town, where you'll get you first pokemon. He still has one left."

"You did the ninja hacking thing?" he asked. "Sometimes I forget how useful that is. Thanks buddy."

"No problem." I replied. "We're having an adventure in another dimension. What more could I do? Look out!"

_Kid Flash POV_

"No problem." Rob replied. "We're having an adventure in another dimension. What more could I do? Look out!" My head snapped up and I saw someone in a red outfit falling from the sky.

"Red outfit..." I said, "Seems familiar. Rob? You do have a zoom function on that mask of yours, right?"

"Yeah." He said, "Although I wish it doesn't. I need up there." My eyes widened, what was he doing?"

"What do you think you're going to do?" I asked, "He's falling. I'll catch him. There's no need for you to go up there! What about the egg?" I felt him slip the egg into one of my hidden pockets in my costume.

"He's in no condition for you to catch him." Rob said. "I need to get up there and catch him. Unless he has another one of those foam arrows..."

"Foam arrows?" I asked before it hit me. "Roy? That's Roy? Oh, we have to save him!" I looked back up at the rapidly falling figure.

"Listen, I want you to spin your arms around to slow our descent." Rob said. "I'll try to shoot a foam arrow, and I doubt you can carry both of us. We need to figure out how to get Roy back."

"Alright." I said, "Jump off my shoulders and I'll use my powers to get you to Roy. I hope you know what you're doing."

"I hope so to." he said, jumping off, and I spun my arms around, shooting him higher into the sky until He grabbed Roy. He looked up and motioned for me to send them higher. I frowned, and kept tapping my feet to keep me above the water.

Robin slung Roy over his shoulder, and grabbed his bow and an arrow.

_Robin POV_

I grabbed Roy and slung him over my shoulder. Then I grabbed his bow and an electric arrow. I aimed up still where I'd seen him appear. I released the arrow and watched as it hit something and opened some kind of portal. I grabbed Roy's phone and quickly got a picture of the both of us, then aimed down at Wally before putting it back where I'd grabbed it from.

I put the bow back, and let go of Roy. I nodded to Kid Flash, and motioned for him to send Roy higher, but not me. He looked at Roy then shrugged his shoulders, and I took out my grappling hook, and stuck it in Roy's hand.

I aimed it into the portal-like-thing, set it to pull up after five seconds, and pulled the trigger. I let go of Roy again, and moved back.

Roy shot up into the portal, and I hoped he was going back to somewhere safe. Wally slowly allowed me to descend until I could fall freely, and he caught me and took off running.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_Red Arrow POV_

"Ollie?" I asked, opening my eyes ignoring my body's protests. "What are you doing here- Oh, yea. We were going after some kind of weapon."

"You had me worried kid." he said, "You ran into whatever opened up while in this condition! Then you showed up with an arrow missing and with a grappling hook in your hands, and unconcious!"

"Wait, I had a grappling hook in my hands?" I asked. "Why would I have a grappling hook in my hands? I use arrows. Where is said grappling hook now?"

"Right here." Ollie said, handing it to me. I knew that design, the owner of the grappling hook was protective of it.

"But- but this is Robin's grappling hook!" I protested. "Where the hell could I have been in order to get one of these while I was unconcious?"

"I'm not sure." Ollie admitted sheepishly. "I didn't know it was Robin's, I mean, he wouldn't even let me see them!" He held his hands up.

"It doesn't matter." I said. "We should get this back to it's owner. Where's Robin, anyways?" I waited for Ollie to answer, which he didn't. "Ollie, where's Rob?"

"He and Kid Flash went to Kansas to check out some strange energy readings!" Ollie said, "They suddenly disappeared three days ago, and Batman's been killing himself in order to find them."

"Then we need to get to Gotham." I said, "At least get this to Batman. Maybe it'll give him a little peace of mind."

"We going to the Batcave?" Ollie asked, and I nodded. "Geez, you don't do things halfway, do you?"

"No." I said. "No, I don't. Besides, I've been needing to talk to Batman for a few days anyways. Why not?"

"Um.. I'm not going to the Batcave." Ollie said. "I simply refuse. Something might happen that reveals Batman's identity to me and he'll-"

"Ollie!" I hissed. "I know who Batman is. I know who Robin is. Am I dead yet? No. No I'm not. Batman wouldn't kill you, trust me."

"I still refuse to go." he said, and I smirked, wondering if I should drop the bombshell on him. "Wait, you know who Batman and Robin are?"

"Yea." I said. "But it'll be up to you to explain what happened to Bruce Wayne after he comes to visit. I don't remember much, you're the witness."

"Bruce Wayne?" Ollie asked. "Are you saying **Bruce Wayne** is **Batman**? I refuse to believe it, and how do you know we aren't surrounded? How do you know it's just me here?"

"Because you brought me back to Queen Manor." I said, "And this room is only big enough for two people. Plus, the walls are soundproof, remember?" His shoulders sagged.

"We have a Wayne fundraiser in the morning." he said. "We'll talk to Batman afterwards. Possibly tomorrow night."

_The Next Night_

"You're telling me you've had this for an entire night and you didn't bring it to me?" Batman's voice grew louder on each syllable.

"Sorry, but Ollie kept me home overnight to 'inspect my injuries'." I said. "I couldn't slip it to you in a fundraiser. So I had to wait. Anyways, as of last night, they were alive. Look." I turned my phone on and showed him two pictures.

One had Kid Flash of the water, vibrating his arms to keep whoever was holding the phone in the air. His feet were a blur, presumably to keep him from sinking. Whoever had taken the picture had zoomed in as far as they could, but the figure of the red-haired speedster was still small.

The other had me and Robin in it. You could see a black circle thing in the corner of the screen, and Rob seemed a perfectly fine. Not even looking down, despite the fact the water was probably fifteen storied down. He appeared worried for me, and from the look on his face he was worried for me. Then I noticed my bow slung over his shoulder.

All in all, I had proof they were alive as of last night. Which appears to be about noon, whereever we were. I waited for Batman to speak.

"If it's real then they're probably still alive." he said, "And whatever device you were after seemed to have brought you, however temporarily, to where they were. Over the course of four days, I suspect they have an idea on where they are."

"And they're in costume." Ollie pointed out, "Which means they're keeping themselves anonymous, to a certian level."

"But they- we were above water. Meaning KF ran on it, an here you can barely see his legs, meaning it's probably real water, not painted water." I said. "While Rob did whatever he did, KF was keeping us from falling. You guys think he gave he the grappling hook for a reason? He's protective of them, and he coulda just used one of my arrows to get me up."

"But Robin's grappling hooks are designed to enable even someone unconcious to keep hold of them." Batman said. "Basically, it was made to keep Robin alive. In order to shoot it, you have to be concious, which you weren't, and I only gave those to Robin. Meaning there is a very big chance they survived whereever thay are, for the time being."

"You didn't give one to Batgirl?" I asked, "She's your protegè too." He turned back to the Batcomputer.

"I did." He said. "But Robin got that design. This way if I wasn't sure which protegè was in a certian area of Gotham, all I had to do was look for grappling hooks. Do you have blueprints for the machine?"

"No." Green Arrow said, "We have something better. We actually have the machine in Star Labs. They're studying it. So far, nothing." Batman nodded.

"Call my friend Bruce Wayne when you get something." he said, dismissing us. Ollie nodded, and we exited the Batcave.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_Richard POV_

"So, Wally, you're getting your first pokemon." I said as we neared Professor Rowan's lab. "You sure you're ready?"

"Dick, I was born ready." he said. "Are you trying to hold me up?" I laughed and grinned at my best friend/brother.

"Nope." I said, "I was just checking. Lead the way, speedster." He shot me a glare, but accepted my invitation.

"Professor Rowan?" Wally called, "You here? It's Wally, we called ahead of time?"

"Yes, I'm here!" he called back. "Come on, you'll get your first pokemon." Wally turned to me and I nodded. He walked further into the lab, until we saw Professor Rowan.

"What's with all the machines?" I asked, pointing a thumb behind us. He glanced beind us for a moment before shrugging.

"I gotta be prepared for anything." he said, and I shared a secret look with Wally. We both knew Rowan wasn't truely prepared for everything, at least, he's not close to being as prepared as Batman, er, Bruce is. "Ya know, I heard stories about a kid running on water who was faster than anything they'd ever seen, and appearently this kid had another kid on his back. You wouldn't have seen 'em, have you?"

"No, we haven't seen them." I said, using my Bat training to keep my face impassive. "Wally needs his first pokemon, could you hurry up, please? Our parents are in a hurry!" To make the last statement seem true I glanced over my shoulder. "And they don't like to be kept waiting." Rowan nodded, and pulled out a pokeball.

"Go, Riolu, Shinx!" he said, calling forth a small blue-and-black pokemon with orange-and-black eyes standing on two feet, and a four-legged black-and-blue pokemon with a long tail, which was yellow at the end.

"Rai!" the Riolu said, moving into a defensive stance as Shinx did the same.

"Shinx!" he threatened us. Eletricity flowed across his skin. Riolu moved his hands down and closed the gap between them somewhat, a blue ball started growing.

"Shinx!" Rowan scolded, "Riolu! Don't threaten potential trainers!" I grinned, and turned to Rowan.

"It's alright." I told him. "Give us ten minutes alone, Professor. I think Wally and I can talk sense into them. We'll be fine, I promise."

"The problem is one doesn't want to leave without the other." he said, shaking his head, but walking out.

"You wanna fight?" I asked Riolu and Shinx. "We'll fight." An excited grin came over the pokemon's faces. "Ready Wally?"

"Definately." he said, moving into a battle stance. "On your count?" I thought for a moment.

"No, let Shinx or Riolu start." I replied, and Riolu started, throwing the ball in his hand at us. I flipped over it, and Wally used his powers to get behind Shinx, who let off eletricity when Wally tried to hit him.

"Ow!" he complained, getting out of the way of the lightning, paying more attention to his burn than anything else, at least, until it healed.

"Shinx!" the shinx cheered as I kicked Riolu.

"Rai!" he said, flipping in midair to land on his feet. I turned my full attention to my battle.

Duck. Punch. Jump. Flip.

And so forth, until finally Riolu stopped attacking, and offered it's paw. I shook it's then turned to where Shinx and Wally had fallen asleep side by side, and burst out laughing.

"Alright, you're five minutes are up!" Rowan called, and Riolu hopped onto my shoulder as Wally slept. The door opened and Rowan walked in, and took in the sight. "Well, I never... You can have them both, I guess." I laughed and walked over to Wally.

"Wake up Wall-man." I said, shaking him gently, and he opened his eyes. "Come on. About time to go."

"What is is?" he asked, "What happened? Did we win? Do I getta keep Shinx? Please?" I laughed, and he finally woke up completely. "Um.. Sorry about the mess, Professor Rowan. We got a little carried away. If you want we'll-"

"Just take them!" he said, handing us their pokeballs. "I'll be forever in your debt." I looked over at Wally, who was grinning at his Shinx.

"Na." he said, "You aren't. We owe you for allowing us to have Riolu and Shinx." Rowan looked at us, startled.

"No, I owe you for taking them off my hands!" he protested. "They never listened to a word I said."

"You know what?" I interrupted them, "How about we leave and finish this conversation another time, because our parents are waiting." Rowan nodded, and Wally and exited the lab.

"Dude, **our** parents?" he hissed in my ear. "What if he'd questioned that story? I had no clue what you were talking about."

"Calm down." I whispered back. "He might notice, and come question us. He didn't though, so you need to stay calm. Alright?" He speed-nodded and I took the lead, heading into town, to the pokemon center.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_Roy POV_

_Two and a half days later_

"Hey, Bruce, it's Roy." I said, "I was told by a friend of yours to call if we discovered something. We did. Could you tell your friend we need to see him in Star City ASAP? Thanks, bye." I closed the phone, and turned to Ollie.

"He didn't answer?" he asked, and I shook my head. His face softened. "Roy, you're doing all you can for your brother. Flash is going to be back soon, and he'll be able to help. He is a scientist, remember?"

"What if even he can't figure it out?" I asked, "All the scientists have learned is how to re-open it, but what if it opens above water again? What if..."

"You called?" I turned to see Batman in the window. "I apoligize for Bruce, but he chose to come straight to me when you called. What'd you learn?"

"The scientists have figured out how to turn it on." I said. "However, they don't know where we'll end up, when we go through. We'll need someone to stay over here in case anything goes wrong."

"And we're going to have a landline, connecting whoever goes through, just in case." Ollie said. "However, there is a high risk factor involved in this. Roy wants to go through, because they're his brothers but-"

"I'm Robin's father." Batman said, "And I'm the one who sent them to Kansas. I should go through, to apoligize to them."

"If I know them they'll insist you shouldn't apoligize." I said. "They'll thank you for sending them on the adventure of a lifetime. Besides, we don't have a very good idea of how Rob re-opened it from the other end."

"Only that he used an eletric arrow." Ollie said. "Because that was the only one missing. Batman, do you remember giving Robin archery lessons?"

"No." he said, "I never gave him, or signed him up for archery lessons. This is the first time I've heard of him knowing how to shoot a bow and arrow. Oliver, did you teach him?"

"No, I didn't." Ollie replied, "Which leaves... Artemis and Roy. Roy? Did you teach Robin archery?"

"Yes." I said, "He insisted on knowing in case he was in a situation where the only thing he had to defend himself was a bow and some arrows. Also said it was ok with you, Batman."

"I said **if** he could find a suitable teacher." Batman growled. "You sometimes miss. I meant Green Arrow, or Artemis!"

"Batman?" Artemis asked, entering. "Are you talking about the archery practrice I gave Robin?"

"You taught him archery too?" I asked her, "Geez, Rob definately planned ahead. Training with both of Green Arrow's protegè's. We have different styles of shooting the bow, so learning from both of us allowed him to make his own style, one that actually works for the midget."

"This would be the point where, if he were here, Rob would be all, 'I prefer the term, travel size'." Artemis said. "Since he's not here, I guess I'll have to defend him."

"No." Batman said, "There is no need to defend him. At least, not now. We have no proof that he and Wally are, in fact, alive right now. However, I belive it can wait for Barry's return. I trust Robin to handle himself, and to keep Wally in line."

"After all the pranks they've commited?" Artemis asked, "You trust him to keep Wally in line?"

"Hey, Batman trained Robin!" I defended my brother's adopted father. "Besides, four-fifths of the pranks pulled by Robin were because he was bored. The other fifth was to get blackmail material. Which was sucessful, by the way."

"He's a Bat." Artemis said.

"Thank's for the update." I said. "I had no idea Robin was a Bat, even though he was trained by one. I already knew that."

"No duh." she said, "What I was trying to say, since Robin's a Bat, then he should already have plenty of blackmail material. Why would he need more?"

"He wasn't retrieving more." I said, "He was creating more. In case, say, he decides to have a oppisite day. Then he can threaten to tell the world everything he knows. And tada! The League suddenly decides it might be a good idea.

"Then he goes to the villians to present the idea. They refuse. He then blackmails them, and they suddenly decides it's a good idea and fun as well. So they agree.

"So he tells the world that the next day is oppisite day, and the heroes will be villians, and the villians will be heroes. The world reacts, but surprisingly, don't protest. Everyone wonders what the boy wonder has against them, to turn the worlds greatest heroes against them for a day.

"Then he reveals it to be a huge prank, because he's not going to rob a jewlery store. He's not going to kill or anything else. So everyone gets mad at him, and tried to find him as he laughs at the ruckus he created."

"Wow." Green Arrow said, "Sounds like he'd make a good villian, if he were willing to commit crimes. What do you think Batman?"

"He would." Batman said. "I'm glad he's a hero. Roy, if this ever happened, would you and Wally know where he'd be hiding?"

"Oh." I said, "Wally and I would be hiding with him." I replied, "We would also dump our comm-units somewhere no villains can get ahold of them, and we'd be hiding. Because Wally and I would be part of it. Also, we'd be a part of it. The prank I mean."

"Where?" Batman asked.

"Dunno." I said, "Hasn't happened, has it? Besides, if any of that's going to happen we have to get Robin and Wally back. Oh, Batman, Rob even has blackmail material on you."

"Let me guess, my identity." he said dryly.

"Actually, that's reveal his identity." I replied, "No, the dark knight has a heart. He's in love with a certian amazon princess. You wouldn't want the world to know, would you?"

"You. Wouldn't. Dare." Batman narrowed his eyes at me. "How'd you learn that anyways? I have it on top security clearance on the Watchtower computer!"

"And yet you put your fellow founding Leaguers just below that." I said. "I suppose you already know Rob's hacked Justice League systems, and he's a ninja hacker. Well, it might have something to do with that."

"How'd he get to the watchtower?" Ollie asked.

"He's a ninja hacker." I said, "Also, he erased us from the system, meaning we weren't there. So, how many times do I have to ask. Do you want the world to know Batman is in love with Wonder Woman?"

"He's in love with Wonder Woman?" Ollie asked, sounding more than a little scared. "I- I don't believe it!" Batman turned around, but called oer his shoulder before he left.

"We're getting them after Flash returns." Then, with a swish of his cape, he was gone, and Ollie was once again the only person in the room with me.

"So... Wanna go out of pizza?" he asked, me, and I nodded. "Great. Let's go." I followed him out of the room, mentally yelling at Flash to return so we can hurry and rescue Robin and KF.


End file.
